TheMostPopularGirls
TheMostPopularGirls is a YouTube channel that hosts the popular web series The Most Popular Girls in School. ''The web series was created by Carlo Moss and Mark Cope and mocks the school stereotype of the popular girls at the fictionally created Overland Park High School. The main storyline originally involved a feud between the Van Buren sisters and the school's cheer squad, but as the series progressed the story has featured different feuds, though always centered around the cheer squad. The first episode was originally uploaded on Carlo Moss's YouTube channel "associatesofawesome" in October 2011, when the comedy team wanted to dabble in animation, and two more episodes were added after. After the show reached enough popularity a channel was created just for series, and is under the name "TheMostPopularGirls". It has been featured on Buzzfeed as well as on Reddit, Queerty, among others. In January 2013, the series gained popularity after users began posting about it, and the show developed a cult following. The show is currently up to the fourth season, with the first episode debuting in January 2015. The show has also spawned two spin-offs of The Trisha Show and Judy & Red In The Morning. Subject Matter The series takes a satirical view on the high school lives of "popular girls", such as cheerleaders and socialites. While not in the style of social commentary like other shows, the series often shows bullying, revenge, snobby attitudes, and other issues like alcoholism and teen pregnancy, but in a lampooning and comedic manner. The series also includes a plethora of swearing, which, in reality, is what really happens in most high schools. For accuracy means, viewers have described it as a merge between ''Mean Girls and'' South Park .'' Characters * Deandra "The New Girl" is the new girl at Overland Park, who transfered from Atchinson High School, after fleeing in a cloud of shame for an unknown reason. At the start of the new season, Deandra gets new prosthetic arms to replace the ones that the Cheer Squad and the Van Burens ripped off in the previous season. * Mackenzie Zales is Overland Park's Cheer Squad head cheerleader. Mackenzie focuses the majority of this season on prepping her squad for cheer nationals, and coping with the fact of her recurring hair loss. * Brittnay Matthews is Overland Park Cheer Squad's co-head vice captain. Brittnay is the sassy, vulgar, quick-witted, and short tempered girl of the squad. * Trisha Cappelletti is another cheerleader. Out of the three main cheerleaders, she isn't the brightest or the loudest, although in some instances does show some intelligence. * Shay Van Buren is one of the school's most popular girls. Her intense hatred for Mackenzie Zales stems from an incident in the 3rd grade, when she lost out on being head cheerleader after an injury caused by Matthew Derringer hitting her in the head with a hacky sack, thus causing her to be the first female in her family not to hold that title. She is also deaf in one ear due to this injury. * Cameron Van Buren is Shay's older sister. She was the prom queen of 2011, and goes to Wichita State University, where she's in "a ton of sororities, and has a 29 year old boyfriend". Trisha mentions that she's the most popular girl in the history of the Blue Valley School District. * Mikayla Van Buren is the younger sister of the Van Burens, and the "most popular girl of Meadow Lane Elementary School". She helps her older sisters gain control of the bathrooms by using Mackenzie Zales' little sister as bait, threatening to spread rumors about her, and even tripping her down a flight of stairs. Behind the Scenes Mark Cope wanted to start getting into stop animation, but didn't have any idea of what to do. He saw Carlo Moss performing in drag at a comedy club a skit that would later become the first episode of the series. When writing the original script, Carlo chose the location of Overland Park, Kansas by randomly point on a map to a place in the middle of America. The original dolls were bought from a dollar store after they realized how expensive it would be to buy actual Barbie dolls for the roles. Carlo asked his friend Lily Vonnegut, who voices Brittnay, Judith, and Mikayla, to be apart of the voice cast and accepted; she thought she could be more than just a voice on the show, and thought it could use better sets, more characters, and decided to help out as the show's producer. A script is written for each episode, and the full cast records together. Mark states in a behind the scenes video uploaded on the show's channel that about 2000 pictures are taken per episode. Even though there's a script, some of the dialog, including some of the show's most memorable lines are actually improvised by the actors. The show's humor is mainly chalked up to its profanity laced dialog, and various scenes involving toilet humor. On February 7, 2013 the creators released a video announcing that they would like fans to donate funds to the show in hopes that they could use the donations to make better sets, buy more dolls for characters and clothing by using Kickstarter, asking to reach a goal of $5,000 before March 4. They met their goal days after, and have even doubled the amount. The creators announced on October 1, 2013 they were asking for donations for season three, only this time asking to reach a goal of $20,000 dollars before October 31. Peopled who donate enough are also given prizes, such as a poster, notebook, DVD's of the first and second season, and even a spot on the show as a character. The kickstarter added many other perks, including an early access link for those who donate $5 to the fund. The kickstarter was extended to November, and they well achieved their goal. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:American YouTubers